Flashbacks Changes in the Past
by Wolf eclipse 1298
Summary: OK Naruto's son remembers an event from their toddler years and changes come to his family. Kiddie stuff.


Flash backs

The multidimensional trouble was finally over, Natsu got reunited with her family and the rest got back to their jobs; Shade returned to guiding the souls to the court of judgement; Dove was manipulating the winds; Evangeline went back to hunting for rouge vampires; Hatsumi Godwin got back on constructing weapons and gathering info. Everything was in order at the time. The crazy delivery mission to the Hidden rain is now an amusing memory.

Hatsumi and Koizumi went to their parents' house for a visit on the weekend with their charges to tag along. The Uchiha twins also visited their mother and father with their acolytes leaving the home silent and empty.

Hatsumi and Koizumi's side...

"It's great to be back here" Koizumi stated happily

"Whoa this place is HUGE!" Exclaimed the green skinned lad at the sight of the grand mansion

" Oh yeah don't get lost the last one that did took a week to find" Hatsumi informed as she went closer and was greeted by a slightly older woman

"Hi Mom thank you for letting us stay here for the weekend" Hatsumi said with a smile

"Oh it's nothing this is your home as well and you're always welcome here" Hinata replied as she hugged her eldest daughter

"Hey you two you came here too for the weekend huh" greeted their older brother as her then messed with Hatsumi's hair and put his hand on Koizumi's shoulder then started ruffling hers as well

"Good morning madam I am Star fire a protégé of your daughter" greeted the alien girl

"Oh it is nice to meet you too. You must be Koizumi's junior partner" replied the indigo haired lady

"Good morning" greeted Raven as she bowed to her politely

"And you must be Hatsumi's pupil, Raven" Hinata bade as she smiled to the lass

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but how did you know?" Beast boy inquired

"My husband told me about it" explained the blonde trio's mother

"Well Mom meet my other charge, Beast boy" Hatsumi introduced calmly

"Nice meeting you Madam" he blurted

"Hey angels it's been a while" called the Hokage happily as he embraced his two girls

They went inside to settle in and put their bags in their rooms

Tsubasa and Itosugi's side...

"Welcome home girls" called a pink haired woman as she hugged her daughters

Their father smiled at them kindly and walked closer

"Thanks Ma" Itosugi bade as she smiled

"Good morning Father" Tsubasa bade

"You two made us worry a few weeks ago" the dark haired man returned as he placed a hand on her shoulder

"Now I know where they got their looks" Cyborg mumbled.

The house was smaller than the mansion they stayed in a few weeks ago but it was just as tidy.

They were led in by the family and settled in the home.

Hatsumi and Koizumi's side

"Well the Bathroom on this wing would be four doors to the left then turn right on the first intersection then three doors on the left corner. The one in the west wing would be two doors from the music room. The one in the north wing is about two or three doors from the library to the right the fourth one is three doors on the left near the entrance to the balcony. The one in the south wing is two doors from the gym on the right. The one here on the first floor is here on the east wing jut past the stairs." Hatsumi oriented

"This place is huge" Raven commented

"The living room is that way. The kitchen is on the south wing right from the storage room. The dining area is three doors away on the right side from the kitchen. The bed rooms are on the north wing, Hatsumi's is the one near the library mine is the one beside it on the right the one near it is a guest room" continued Koizumi

"The garden is on the west wing right on the first corner then left on the hallway" ended Hatsumi

"Don't you get lost in this place" Beast boy asked

"No, we grew up here so we know this place like the back of our hand" Koizumi replied

"You must be tired, come I'll take you to your rooms" offered the lady as she smiled to the teens

"Thanks mom" bade Hatsumi as she reciprocated the gesture

Daisuke then stared at them then had a flash back on an event that happened five years ago. He was still thirteen and the three of them still lived with their parents.

Flashback...

The twins were doing stuff together that was sort of adorable on his point of view.

"Sis I think that piece should go there" stated Hatsumi as she pointed to a portion of the puzzle

"Oh yeah, okay, THERE" said Koizumi

"One more piece and we're done" Hatsumi commented as she placed in the last piece to the puzzle they were working on

The door bell rang then the twins Tsubasa and Itosugi came in for a visit

"Hey you two" greeted Koizumi Happily

"Good morning" bade Hatsumi in a timid tone of voice

"Hi good morning" greeted Tsubasa with a smile then Hatsumi slid away to another portion of the household

Daisuke sighed then thought "You're always awkward around other people aren't you" he followed her to the library then asked "Aren't you going to play with them?"

"No" replied the girl as she flipped the book to another page

Daisuke sat on the chair beside it then said "Why? Do you hate them?"

"No" she replied truthfully as she continued reading

"Do they hate you?" he continued

"I don't know" she replied as she continued what she was doing

"Do you want to be friends with them" he asked. He knew her more than anyone else does even their parents he did not know why but he favoured her.

"Probably" she returned as she closed the book

"Now how do you open a locked, plastered, secretive diary?" he thought then "Aha!"  
>"Why don't you see for yourself you can't hang around books all the time" he advised<p>

"I can't" Hatsumi replied as she got off the chair and placed the book back to the shelf

"Why you're normal like them and I don't see the reason you couldn't" he reasoned as he leaned to her level then left the room

"I don't want to spoil their fun" Hatsumi muttered as she went to one end of the library then she sneezed "I must be catching a cold" she thought. When she got back she saw the three of them sitting near the chair she previously occupied

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly

"Daisuke Onee-Chan told us you were here so we thought we'd drop by" Koizumi replied

"Weren't you going to play outside?" Hatsumi asked

"Yeah but we thought it'd be better if we went to you" Tsubasa replied

"Why?" she asked in a slightly surprised tone of voice

"We want to be friends with you." Itosugi ended

"You always seem to be by yourself" Tsubasa concluded "Isn't it sad to be alone?"

"I'm used to it" Hatsumi replied

"Then you'll have to be used having us around" Tsubasa stated as she went closer to her

"Eh he because you won't be alone anymore Nii-Chan" Koizumi concluded as she gave her a bear hug

Unnoticed by the four Daisuke was watching from behind a shelf

End of flashback...

"You really changed for the better Hatsumi" He mumbled

"Anything wrong Onee-Chan" Hatsumi called as she looked at him

"no it's nothing" he replied then smiled to her


End file.
